Typically, in highly sensitive sensing environments, such as an aircraft, redundant sensing devices, such as pressure sensors, wheatstone bridge sensors, or other sensors where output is a function of an input voltage, are provided for sensing the same signal. This is due mainly to certain inabilities to determine the effectiveness of the voltage regulator that is associated with each of the individual sensors. Failures of these sensors may occur due to simple supply voltage irregularities or (low voltage) from malfunction of their associated voltage regulators, such as regulator drift.
Therefore, there exists a need to improve the reliability of sensors, thereby reducing the need for a plurality of redundant sensors and associated complex voting algorithms.